new_udoniafandomcom-20200214-history
§-ECO
Economic Law Activities Legal All corporate mergers are legal. Recognizing the freedom of the free market, all mergers and buyouts are legal and shall not be impeded by the government. Competition will always stand a chance as long as it is willing to work for it. Joint w''ork vacations are legal.'' Businesses may restrict vacation times and replace them with joint work vacations. These vacations may involve work, although over half of the time should be reserved for rest and relaxation. Exact terms of these vacations should be determined by employee contracts. Auctioning and removing street art from condemned buildings is legal. Public property street art will have the opportunity to be sold to art collectors, if the location is condemned. A sale may be canceled if the artist wishes to claim the art themselves. Use of copyrighted entertainment materials for non-profit purposes is legal. Recognizing the insanity of entertainment copyright configurations, all non-profit use of copyrighted materials is legal. In the incident that a questionable use arises, the Department of Courts exists for this moment. The right of terminating employment is legal. In order to increase the civil rights of employee and employer alike, any individual reserves the right to terminate the contracting of any other individual if they so wish to do so. However, employers may not terminate the contracts of employees if the contract specifically outlines limits on acceptable terms of cancellation. This also means that employees may leave an employer, whom they are not obligated to through direct contractual agreement, without fear of repercussion from their respective former employer. Replacing human labor with automated labor is legal. As part of a free economy, private organizations reserve the right to replace labor with automated labor or other systems, as long as they are legal. Any private organization which does automate labor, must grant fired employees three months of pay as they search for an additional job. If an employee finds a job during these three months, they will still receive benefits until the three months end. Mandatory commercial expired food donations are legal. All commercial entities are required to donate any recently expired food to nearby food banks. Failure to donate expired food will lead to a fine, with the amount determined by the amount of wasted food. Illegal Using a person's likeness in a commercially marketed product without their permission is illegal. In order to prevent economic abuse of another person's likeness or image, all commercially marketed products which contain this likeness must have the subject's permission in order to be legally marketed. Non-commercially marketed products do not have to abide by this regulation, although they risk lawsuits. Banning people based upon their political ideals is illegal for social media organizations. Any social media organizations which ban or restrict users based upon their political ideals, will immediately be removed from the recognized social media organizations list, and thereby be obliged to identify as a blog. Captains abandoning civilian ships is illegal. In order to prevent the failure to account for as many lives as possible, all captains may not abandon their ship if it is a civilian vessel which has civilians on-board at the moment of abandonment. Failure to abide by this will lead to imprisonment and permanent restrictions from maritime command. Unregulated Home production of alcoholic beverages will not be regulated. Recognizing the risk of initially ingesting alcohol, as it is a poison, the government will not be regulating the production process of alcoholic beverages for home production. Individuals take full responsibility for what they ingest, if they decide to ingest alcohol. Restaurant complementary starters will not be regulated. In order to prevent micromanaging the state, restaurant complementary starters will not be regulated. Profits of video game studios will be unregulated. As non-extorted profit is the basis of New Udonia's economy, the government will not interfere in the gathering of profits from "Pay-to-Win" or "Pay-to-Play" systems, regardless if they are gimmicks or not. If an individual believes they have been defrauded they may seek a refund according to the refund policy attributed to the platform they so seek one from. Business Legal Artificial tissue for medical use is legal. In order to counter the issue of lack of willing organ donors without violating Article 8, artificial organs and tissue may be cloned and marketed to those in need. In order to prevent price manipulation, the Department of Health will be setting a standard price, which businesses may or may not conform to. Any business which conforms will see their sales tax cut in half, as long as the process is recognized as a vital service by the Bureau of Medicine. Living tissue may not be cloned for non medical purposes, as such, animal tissue may not be cloned for consumption. Slum dwelling replacement is legal. In order to prevent the slow destruction of our nation, all slum dwellings involving unemployed individuals may be redeveloped. Businesses which redevelop these dwellings must construct apartments for every individual interested in employment with the business, with room and board included alongside an income. Individuals who do not wish to move from their dwelling, must submit proof of employment in order to remain. Illegal Selective breeding and genetic modification of animals is illegal. In order to prevent damage to precious genomes, all selective breeding and genetic modification of animals is illegal. Selective breeding is illegal if the animals engage in "incest" according to the same parameters used for humans. Trans-humanism activities involving the modification of the human genome is illegal. In order to prevent massive damage to an already fractured genome, research and development of modifications of the human genome are hereby banned. Cloning of the human genome is illegal. Recognizing the irony and insanity of cloning the human genome, cloning of the human genome is hereby banned from New Udonia. Any individual(s) who engage in such an activity, will be subject to immediate arrest, with all research confiscated by the Department of Health. Unregulated The government of New Udonia will not regulate the internet and telecommunications industry on pricing. Recognizing the fragility of economic freedom, the government of New Udonia shall regulate the prices and fees of the internet and telecommunications industry. Natural competition, encouraged by the lack of government favoritism, shall naturally bring healthy prices to the New Udonian consumer. The government of New Udonia will not regulate the economy through price or wage fixing. The government of New Udonia shall not produce more currency than available, and shall not engage in price or wage fixing procedures. This will enable the growth of a healthy, independent economy. Marketing Legal Electronic infrastructure for patents and trademarks is legal. In order to prevent trademark violations and guarantee equal copyright rights for labor, all patents and trademarks will be coordinated and enforced through a blockchain database. All patents must be submitted through this system, with the Department of Records pushing the upgrade alongside the Department of Technology. Illegal False or misleading advertising which serves to promote a commercial product is illegal. It is illegal to support false or misleading advertising for the purpose of monetary gain. Individuals or organizations who do so will be investigated and if found guilty prevented from advertising on public wavelengths of communication. In order to prevent the defrauding of members of our nation, all advertising mechanisms must refrain from deception in their selling techniques. This means all forms of attempts to "hide" facts which would otherwise lead to less business, can and will be charged with fraud in a court of law. Sexual commercialism is illegal from being marketed to minors. In order to recognize that problems, both economic and criminal, arise from jealousy and hate, the educational system will not promote the sexual commercialism which so-called "modern" nations engage in. Sex outside of marriage is not banned, but organizations are not allowed to promote the engagement in sexuality to minors. Spamming the electronic patent system is illegal. In order to prevent slowing down effective systems, any individual who submits a joke patent or time-wasting material will be banned from the system. If they wish to contest the ban, they may seek so in a court of law. Unregulated Advertising will not be regulated for inclusiveness. Recognizing the wide diversity among the major communities in New Udonia, although different genders, races, and ages; we have all contributed into making this nation a great place. As such, if individuals wish to portray their advertisements as monocolor or multicolor, they are fully within their civil rights to do so. Inclusiveness will never be enforced by the government of New Udonia, all laws are based upon the belief that every human being is of equal worth, not equal class. Holiday advertisement will not be regulated. If a business wishes to advertise for the holidays, long before they arrive, the business can and may do so fully in its rights. If an individual doesn't want to deal with it, they may begin a boycott or attempt to convince the business otherwise. The government will not be deploying precious police resources for trivial matters as such as these. Standards Legal Mandatory safety standards for construction zones are legal. In order to prevent unnecessary risk, all construction zones will be subject to certain mandatory safety standards. These standards will work to prevent injury and death, by guaranteeing worker safety. Mandatory mufflers for urban areas is legal. In order to prevent noise pollution, mandatory mufflers for urban areas are legal. Individuals can invest in mufflers which may be configured, using new technology, in order to activate them when in the vicinity of an urban or residential area. Any individuals who fail to abide by this restriction will be fined. Occupational licensing for certain life-dependent occupations is legal. In order to have a healthy economy, only occupations which have a direct input into life or death scenarios will require licensing. Otherwise, the free market will determine whether educational degrees are sufficient or if more training is required. Mandatory ingredient database protocols for ingested products which are commercially marketed are legal. In order to have a healthy population, companies will have QR codes imprinted on all food products. These QR codes will immediately allow the user to view a complete ingredient list. Failure to present an accurate ingredient list will lead to charges of fraud. Suppliers who do not wish to use QR codes may print the ingredient list directly on the product as long as it is fully visible and complete. Universal press rights are legal. In order to prevent major media corporations from attempting to puppeteer the populace, recognizing that a journalist is an individual who reports stories to the public and necessarily not an individual who works for a corporation, journalists will be given the same benefits of press regardless of their employers social status. Mandatory free-range standards for all raised poultry are legal. In order to guarantee the health of members of our society, by preventing the spread of disease through poultry, cage-farming of poultry is hereby banned. Producers must guarantee the creatures are allowed to grow in a healthy environment, with sufficient time to develop a healthy immune system by exposure to the outdoors environment. Mandatory submission protocols for pawn shops are legal. In order to prevent the use of pawn shops by criminals, pawn shops are required to run every collected item through a stolen item database developed by the Bureau of Investigation. If a pawn shop fails to do so, they will be forced to pay full recompense to the victim if it is discovered the item was stolen. Certain mandatory changes for public airport standards are legal. In order to avert a national tragedy, all public airports must increase the number of traffic controllers on duty by 50%, and aim to reduce work stress by increasing breaks and decreasing shifts where possible. Child labor is legal. In order to promote a healthy economy, child labor is legal. As such, certain regulations will take place. Children (-13) may not be employed in any position which requires them to handle a form of transportation, dangerous materials, or weapons. Children will have a standard 15 hour work week, with a three-hour work day. As such, they may work overtime, as long as it doesn't extend past five total hours per day. Mandatory safety testing for all commercially marketed products is legal. In order to protect the public from unsafe products, all commercially marketed products must have passed a rigorous government safety testing process. Products which are not commercially marketed, are not forced to pass this process, although they are not allowed to use any form of the government safety label. Standardizing a 35 hour work week is legal. In order to prevent overworking, increase health, and decrease the chance for human error, all government-recognized occupations may not require over thirty-five hours of work per individual per week. In the incident that an individual works overtime, they must be paid overtime by the second pay-date after the incident. Label standards for all products marketed in New Udonia are legal. In order to prevent the illusion that goods are New Udonian made, when they are not, all goods must list every single location which participated in the manufacturing process. Failure to do so will lead to perjury charges, which will inevitably lead to massive fines levied against those involved in the cover-up process. Mandatory commercial airline maintenance standards are legal. In order to decrease the chances of preventable tragedy, all commercial airlines must submit their aircraft for complete maintenance services every month. Every week, all commercial aircraft must also be inspected by AI supported software, in able to detect any problems. After every flight, the aircraft must be completely cleaned and inspected. Mandatory industrial supply chain documentation is legal. In order to guarantee that the wealth and prosperity of New Udonia is not built upon the backs of foreigners, all industries under New Udonian jurisdiction must document and publicly provide information on all supply chains. Mandatory mining safety standards are legal. In order to prevent tragedy caused by negligence, all active mines must adhere to specific standards which will regulate the structure, hours, and equipment used during the mining process. Restricting occupations to maximum hours is legal. In order to prevent overworking, increase health, and decrease the chance for human error, all occupations will be granted a certain amount of maximum hours based upon parameters of risk associated with job-related tasks. Mandatory regulations for public credit and banking organizations are legal. Credit organizations who misrepresent information or engage in errors which trace back to the harassment or disabling of an individual's career or property are hereby forced to grant such a denied loan or credit without seeking repayment. This restitution will prevent institutions from taking advantage of errors and strictly enforce the regulations among themselves. Mandatory moderator requirements for commercially marketed social media websites are legal. Social media sites are charged with preventing illegal material from spreading online, including serious threats of violence regardless of political affiliation. Mandatory transparency reporting for charity donors is legal. Charities and other NPOs must regularly and sufficiently report to donors where their donations are going. This will increase legitimacy and disavow charities which rely on scamming donors. In order to decrease corruption, government agencies will also report where their funding goes with strict penalties for agencies which "lose" funds. Illegal The biological retirement age is illegal. Individuals who fulfill the requirements of their career successfully, can not be forced to retire based solely upon biological age. If an individual wishes to retire, they may do so. Unregulated The quality and content of the internet will be unregulated. The internet's quality and content will not be regulated by the government. However, content which is illegal will still be restricted as always. The quality and content of the video game industry will be unregulated. Continuing in the previous legislation on the policy of non-regulating the movie and television industry for quality, the government will not regulate video games in a similar manner. However, content which is illegal will still be restricted as always. The quality of the movie and television industry will be unregulated. In order to prevent the restriction of free speech through cloaked methods, the government will not be regulating the quality of entertainment. All entertainment must abide by the rules and regulations of our nation, but the quality is to be solely determined by the consumers. If something isn't worth watching, that is the duty of those involved to determine for themselves not to watch. Beauty standards of the fashion industry will be unregulated. Recognizing the slippery slope of government regulation, the government will not be regulating the beauty standards and modifications of the fashion industry. Although there are negative aspects to people attempting to beautify themselves, there are negative aspects on those who remain obese, so it is a double edged sword which the government does not wish to breach civil rights in order to wrestle the issue. The minimum wage will be unregulated. In order to allow industries to grow, in a healthy independent matter, the minimum wage system has been abolished. Career societies will be recommended to set standards for wages and benefits, although they will not be forced by law. If an organization treats their workers badly, they may leave and seek employment elsewhere. Taxation Legal Granting tax credits to new parents is legal. In order to foster human growth and development, all new parents will be granted tax credits upon the birth of their first child and receive a permanent bonus significant reduction on their future taxes. This reduction shall be 5% of their respective income tax until their death. This bonus shall be granted to those who act as the guardian of the child, thereby the bonus will not be granted to the counterpart in the situation of single-parentship. The bonus will not be granted in the situation that the mother and the father give the child up for adoption. Granting tax breaks to businesses which adopt remote-working methods is legal. In order to decrease pressure on commuters, businesses which adopt remote-working methods for the majority of their non-physical employees will receive tax breaks in the following weeks. Sales tax changes are legal. In order to fix the growing income equality among our nation, without targeting successful individuals, the sales tax code will be reformed. Necessities will see a reduction in 50% on sales tax, while luxury items will see their sales tax double. Considering the small percentage of sales tax already, this will theoretically benefit those who live paycheck to paycheck, without denting the budget of those who can afford a luxurious lifestyle. Illegal The inheritance and death taxes are illegal. In order to guarantee a reason for living a successful life, the inheritance and death taxes are illegal and hereby abolished across the Federation. An individual pay pass on their property to any individual they so determine. Property may only be prevented if stalled during an investigation into the property's sources. Unregulated ...Category:Legislation Category:Legacy